


Sunshine

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Remember You [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Doodles, Drawing, Drums, Friendship, Guitars, M/M, Sequel to Headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark is just happy to have a friend.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Mark's perspective of their friendship from Headphones.

He was really nice and vibrant, he really glowed sometimes.

Mark loved having him around more than anything, but he never really knew why he stuck with him.

Even as they sat in silence at Mark's house, Jack seemed content.

He always seemed happy when Mark was around.

Mark never really knew why.

Sometimes Mark would work up the courage to take his headphones off at school, but Jack wouldn't act shocked or awed.

He just shrugged and spoke, and Mark spoke back, until it became too much.

He knew one thing though.

Jack McLoughlin was like the sunshine to him.

* * *

 

Mark was never really one for being outside.

Actually, he _used_ to be, before _it_ happened.

He used to love going outside with his friends, playing ball and riding bikes, it was like a dream.

Then _it_ happened and now, now he really didn't care for being outside much at all.

He didn't have any type of phobia, he just...didn't like it.

It was more like anxiety.

Sometimes he missed the sunshine beaming onto his skin.

Sometimes he missed the wind hitting his face as he ran.

Sometimes he just missed the open field outside their home where they would all play tag.

Sometimes he just missed his friend.

Jack brought the sunshine inside though, which helped.

They still kept up their routine of sitting together in silence, trading notes and drawings.

Mark found out that Jack kept all his silly doodles and notes in his locker, and he'd blushed for hours on end.

Jack was teaching him drums a little bit, in exchange for Mark teaching him guitar.

They were gonna start a band some day.

That was the plan.

* * *

 

Mark still had other friends though, just...not as exciting as Jack.

They liked him well enough, but they were just as stormy as he was, still bitter.

He didn't think about the incident much, because it wouldn't change any more if he did.

On days he did, he over thought, and he'd usually leave Jack is a haste.

Jack never really commented on it though, but Mark could tell it bothered him.

He could see in the way that Jack would hesitate to come over to him.

How Jack wouldn't reach for his notebook.

How Jack would put in headphones of his own.

That for some reason bothered Mark. Jack didn't need headphones. Jack was far from damaged, but he guessed everyone had their flaws.

"Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Yer zonin' out again."

"Sorry." He said, and Jack only smiled, grabbing his notes again.

"That's okay." Jack said, because he'd asked Mark if he'd wanted to talk before and it didn't end well.

Now he just agreed, and a part of Mark was uneasy about that.

"I know." Is what he settled for, eyes roaming as the pad of Jack's thumb runs across his doodles.

"Can I have a big one of this?" Jack says, pointing to a set of drums with a guitar sitting in the middle. Mark snickered.

"It looks like a dick."

Jack smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. 58 by 100 please?"

Mark bursted out laughing, imaging an enormous dick on Jack's bedroom wall.

"Will do. I'll have to charge you though."

"Oh? What's the fee fer such fine art?" Jack drawls, and Mark knows he's doing it just to cheer him up.

"A lifetime supply of friendship." Mark beams, and Jack grins so hard his teeth are showing.

"I think I can afford that."

After their laughter subsides, Mark looks over at Jack fondly, and Jack stares back at him.

"Can we put our headphones back on now?" He asks, and Jack nods, reaching for his earbuds.

Mark didn't always need to hear Jack to know he was there, he shined bright enough for him to see anyways. 


End file.
